The Beginning in the Middle
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: 12 months, they had agreed. So why was she racing home on a plane, after only 7, to him? For those wanting a post finale with a twist. My new project. What I hope to be quite a lengthy piece. Come along for the ride with me, you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

_So after the flood of post finale fics, I thought I best weigh in, but I wanted to be a little different. I have also decided to become a bit more dedicated to my fanfic world. Although it is probably not going to be a good idea seeing as I am trying to make it as a screenwriter and script supervisor, but if Hart ever takes one of my pitches...well I will lie! _

It had been the hardest thing they had ever done, walking away from each other. She to find herself, he to do the right thing for his soul. It had hurt, but they both knew it was the right thing, for only when had she had the time to recenter herself, could they move forward, together. 12 months, they had agreed. So why was she racing home on a plane, after only 7, to him?

Three Days Before

"Thank you Daisy." Tempe said reaching for the bottle of water Daisy held out for her.

"You're welcome Dr Brennan. I thought I would start the analysis of the femur and pelvis of the male skeleton this afternoon. See if I have any luck trying to determine what caused the markings we found." Daisy said as she sat down beside Tempe. If 7 months ago, anyone had said to Tempe that she would not only be working side by side with Daisy Wick, but actually enjoying her company, she would have simply told them they were wrong. Whether it was just the fact she was missing her life at the Jeffersonian, or something more, Daisy had taken this intense field excursion with both hands and used it to grow into a truly accomplished anthropologist.

"Good idea Daisy. I'm going to continue with her." Tempe replied looking to the remains still half buried in front of her. Before she could say anything else the hurried footsteps of someone running to them could be heard.

"'Octor Rennan! 'Octor RENNAN" a young voice called. Tempe looked around to find the direction of the young voice, no sooner had she stood when a young boy appeared from behind a line of trees.

"OCTOR RENNAN" The young boy skidded to a hualt in front of her. Tempe reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Santoso, slow down. I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"A...c..call, call for you, urgent!" The young boy explained, proud to have remembered the message, and how to say it in English.

"Ok Santoso, let's go." Brennan began to follow the boy back through the trees to the camp. Although she didn't want to be concerned, experience had taught her to prepare for anything when someone used the word urgent.

She arrived back at the temporary dwellings when Santoso began to point at her computer. She moved to the screen and could not help the smile on her face.

"Cam! How are you?" She asked sitting down.

"I'm fine Dr Brennan. How are you?"

"Cam, I told you, call me Tempe."

"And I told you I can't do that. Brennan, how's that?"

"That's an acceptable compromise. Not that I mind the chat, but Santoso said it was urgent?"

Cam took a deep breath, deciding the patented Brennan method of honesty was the best approach.

"I got a call this morning. From Rebecca." Tempe felt the colour draining from her face and a tightness in her chest.

"What happened?" Brennan asked, trying to control her voice.

"He's ok, Rebecca wanted to see if I could get you on a video link..." Before she could finish Tempe cut her off.

"CAM! What happened?"

"Rogue land mine. The truck in front took the hit, and flipped, nasty injuries but no one was killed thank god. He was riding in the car behind and it tried to avoid the collision, driver couldn't handle it and they rolled into a ditch."

"What was he doing out near landmines... he was meant to be training, not out with a unit."

"Rogue Brennan, they were on their way to a training exercise, and it was in an area they thought was thoroughly swept."

"How bad is he?" Brennan asked. Not sure she wanted to know.

"Fractured left wrist, broken right ankle, 3 cracked ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises. But no spinal or head injuries, or internal bleeding. He was lucky, they all were."

"Thank you for telling me Cam. I appreciate it."

"Brennan, you don't understand. He's coming home. Booth is coming home."

Present Day

It had taken 3 days. 3 days to organise a flight, pack, and make sure the remainder of the expedition was taken care of, should she not return. As she was going through the final preparations with Daisy, it was clear she not coming back.

Now here she was, waiting for her bag to come off the carousel so she could go to the hospital where he himself had arrived only hours before. She collected her bag, hailed a taxi and watched the familiar Washington scenery glide past her as if she had not been in another country a day ago. She paid the driver with the only cash she had left on her, hurriedly telling him to keep the change as she yanked her suitcase out of the trunk. She made her way to the first desk she found and was directed to the third floor. As she made her way down the corridor she was so focused on her goal she nearly missed the soft sound of someone calling her name.

"Bones?" She spun on her heel and was surprised to be face to face with a blonde 9 year old boy.

"Parker!" She cried happily as she moved to hug him. Although it was not a usual interaction Brennan had no doubt it was the right move as Parker hugged her tightly back.

"I thought you were in the jungle?" He asked.

"I was, I just got off the plane." She replied easily. It was technically jungle.

"Because of dad?"

"Yeah. Cam called me and told me about him. Is your mother around?"

"Yeah come on." Parker said taking her hand and dragging her.

They turned the corner to the small waiting area and Brennan spotted Rebecca sitting in the corner with a magazine on her lap.

"Mom look!" Parker called to her.

"Parks, inside voice remem...Dr Brennan. What are you doing here?"

"Cam called me. She said you had asked her to inform me."

Rebecca shook her head as if to clear it and looked back up.

"Of course, sorry I didn't meant it like that, I'm just surprised you got here so fast. But I'm glad you did."

"Any news?" Brennan asked.

"He landed about 5 hours ago. He was taken straight into surgery, he needs 2 pins in his ankle. They said any minute now they should have some news."

"I'd like to wait, if you don't mind." Brennan said with hesitation.

"Please. I know a little boy who has been dying to tell you all about the experiments has been doing at the Jeffersonian after school program. Something about frogs legs and electrical currents." Rebecca said with a shudder.

"Oh no, not the Can Can experiment." Brennan said with a groan.

"It was AWESOME!" Parker said with shriek.

Before Brennan could respond a voice called out. "Family of S Booth?" The three jumped up as the doctor approached.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked.

"He's awake. If there is just the three of you a short visit should be fine. 312, just through the doors."The three thanked the doctor and made their way to the door when Rebecca stopped them.

"Dr Brennan. Can ask a favour?"

"You can."

"Let me surprise him. Wait till Parker opens the door then come in."

"I don't understand..."

"Please Bones?" Parker asked. "He'll love it."

"Ok" Brennan agreed and leaned back against the wall. It was about 5 minutes later when Parker opened the door with a grin. And for the first time in 7 months she heard his voice.

"Parker what do you mean it's in the hall. What have you got..."the words died on his lips the minute she stepped into the room. He didn't know how it was possible but he did not care.

"Bones." He said with nothing short of reverence in his tone.

She stood at the door for a moment looking at him. She automatically cataloged his injuries from bottom to top, finally meeting his gaze.

"Hey Booth." She said. Mentally cursing as her voice cracked. She'd imagined how they would reunite more times than she would admit. A hug, a passionate kiss, sometimes only a smile with a promise behind it. But it was really happening and there was only one thing to do. She walked over to the bed and took his uninjured had in hers clasping it as she sat on the side of the bed.

"You're early." She said with a grin.

"So are you." He smiled back at her and it was all she cold take. The quiet tears fell as she leaned in rested her forehead against his, unperturbed by their audience.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She muttered quietly.

"I can't believe you are here."

"I think 7 months is close enough to a year."

"Oh absolutely." Booth replied with a chuckle.

Suddenly aware of how close they were, Brennan slowly moved back to stand beside him, not letting his hand go.


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, to all those who reviewed, alerted and favourited this, thanks so much! I am determined to not let this one slide, the goal being to keep it going for a while and either stop it once season 6 starts and we know what happens, or keep it going further as my own reality – everything up till the end of season 5 will stay canon though. Let me know what you think!_

It had been a week since Booth and Brennan had both landed back in DC. Booth's foot was healing "at a satisfactory rate" according to Brennan after glancing at his latest set of x-rays. Booth was idly flicking through the TV trying to find something to watch when the door to his room opened slowly.

"Bones!" He still found it hard to contain the excitement when he saw her. It seemed like yesterday he was walking away from her at the airport.

"Hey Booth" She smiled at him making her way over the bed. "I understand it is often encouraging for people in hospital to receive surprises. So, this is for you." She said handing him the bag she was holding.

"Bones, you didn't have to bring me anything." He opened the bag with excitement and could not stop grinning when he realized what it was. "Royal Diner pie! Bones you are the best!" He began to pull his food tray over and Tempe moved to help him. Once he was set up he was about to start eating but stopped to look at her. "Did you bring anything for yourself?" He asked, not wanting to eat in front of her.

She pulled a second fork from the bag he had missed and sat down on the side of the bed, avoiding his ankle. "I thought we could share?" Tempe replied.

"Whoa, hang on. Temperance Brennan wants to eat pie? What happened to you in the jungle?" He asked as a joke. Not expecting the serious look that crossed her face he worried he had said something wrong.

"I had some time to think. And I think I might like my fruit cooked. In a pastry at least." She said before stealing a chunk of the pie.

"HEY! That had the pastry leaf on it!" He said in mock objection as he began to sword fight her fork to get the other leaf. Gina at the diner made them with a caramel glaze and they were always the best part. The two continued to eat and laugh when they were stopped by a surprise visitor.

"Cam, how are you?" Booth looked up.

"Seeley Booth if I didn't love you so much I'd hit you!" Cam said with a tone of relief at finally seeing him. She moved over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner Michelle and I had planned to go out visiting colleges for the week the day after Rebecca called. Dr Brennan it's good to see you." Cam turned her attention to Tempe and the two women shared a friendly hug as Brennan tried to hide her jealousy at the easy affection the two friends shared.

"You too Cam. How is Michelle?"

"In love with Yale. And I am pretty happy about it. Far enough away that she feels like she is getting the whole college experience, God help me, but close enough if there is an emergency."

"That's great." Booth replied. "She'll do well wherever she goes."

"I hope so." Cam replied. "Am I interrupting? I can come back later on." She said looking between the two.

"No, not at all." Brennan jumped in. "Please stay. I'd like to know what's been happening at the Jeffersonian." Booth nodded in agreement.

"Well, you have an undirected mail pile roughly the size of your desk. I tried to keep sorting it but I remembered what you said about anything important being directed by email and everyone who would need to contact you would know you were away. Oh Clark and Wendell have done an excellent job of consulting with the FBI and local authorities in your absence."

"And Mr. Fischer and Mr Nigel Murray?" Brennan asked.

"Have been working nonstop in Limbo just like you asked. The roster you wrote up has worked really well. And you will be happy to know Wendell is getting ready to present his dissertation. He was waiting till you came home, looks like he will be Dr Bray a little sooner than he thinks." Cam informed them.

"Why would he wait? From his emails he was ready months ago." Brennan asked.

"He wanted to share it with you Bones. You're the reason he's come so far." Booth said smiling at her

"No hard work and academic diligence is the reason he's come so far." Brennan countered.

"This is one of those pesky sentimental things Brennan." Cam answered for Booth. "Just go with it."

Brennan simply nodded and before Booth could stop her she scooped up the last bite of the pie and quickly ate it.

"Hey! You know for some who has claimed for the last 5 and a half years to not like pie, I got a surprisingly small amount of that."

"What, you did not! You were concentrating on the left side, and the top." Before Booth could respond the bickering was cut off buy the sound of laughter as Cam was trying her best to remain upright as she held her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Oh I've missed that, I did not know how much till just then. It's good to have you both home." She said with sincerity. "But I have got to get back to the lab for a bit this afternoon." She leaned into kiss Booth once more on the cheek. "Don't scare her like that again." Cam whispered in his ear. "Me either."

"Thanks for coming by Cam. Tell Wendell I'll be back the ice soon." Booth said with a wave as she left.

"You know it is going to be at least 2 months before you are able to skate."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just feels good to know that it's coming." Booth said looking directly at her. Brennan wasn't sure how to respond to the look on his face, so she opted for the safest option, or so she thought.

"Your doctor says you will be able to go home at the end of next week, although your wrist it going to make it hard to use crutches, they are hopeful the green stick fractures will be only need supportive bandages by then. You know I did the same thing to my wrist when I was 9."

"Really? Did you take your own xrays?"

"What? No, it would be impossible…oh I get it. That's funny! I actually fell off a bunk bed ladder. Russ thought laughing was the appropriate response. Then he got in trouble." Brennan said with a smirk as Booth laughed before letting out a groan. "What's wrong?" She asked standing up in concerning and beginning to fuss over him.

"Nothing, Bones, sorry. You just reminded me. I don't have a place to live." Booth explained. "When I told my landlord what was happening he was really great about it. Found a couple to move in right away, my stuff is at Rebecca's, I asked Parker to look after it for me."

"Why didn't you just sublet? What were you going to do when you got home?" Brennan asked. He wanted to say it, wanted to tell her that he was dreaming would happen, but he had made the mistake of laying all his cards on the table already. And if the last seven months had taught him anything, it was that he knew it was going to happen, but it was going to be like the last 5 years, slow, careful and on her terms.

"I…uh…I guess I didn't think that far ahead. But I wanted a change when I got back." He said casually.

"Everything was…is…changing." She replied looking down at her own hands clasped in her lap.

"I guess I'll just see if Rebecca can hold my stuff for a bit and I'll check into a hotel. Start looking for a place."

"Booth you can't be in a hotel while you're recovering. And you are currently unemployed. You can't afford to stay in a hotel long term, and any that you could afford would not be a pleasant experience." She said with a shudder.

"Well Bones, I'm not really in a position to judge. It'll be two weeks, tops. I'll find a place, contact the bureau. It'll be fine." He said, trying to believe it.

"No." Brennan said firmly.

"No?"

"No. There is only one logical solution." She stated firmly.

"And what is that Miss Genius?" Booth asked. Brennan squared her shoulders and for the first time in her life said what she felt.

"You'll stay with me."

_Ok trying not to be cliché, but in this situation I am going on the basis that Brennan owns her apartment so it has just been kept while she was away. Will go into more detail about that next chapter. Also the breaking arm at age 9 thing – I did that! Of course I was a little more adventurous – I was using the ladder to climb into a cupboard and fell out of the top of it. It was in a cast for four weeks so I am going on that for Booth's injury. Oh the things we do when we are kids._


	3. Chapter 3

_So I have done myself a fancy chapter outline so here is hoping I can be getting out 2 chapters a day now. Let me know what you think!_

Booth and Brennan were checking he had everything packed up while his discharge papers were being processed. After what had turned into 3 weeks in hospital Booth was more than happy to be leaving the sterile cocoon, even if he was terrified of where he was going. He'd finally agreed to stay with her when she had convinced him there was no other option. Although he was used to admitting she was right, he hated that she was right. After everything they had been through he was so scared this was going to damage the place they had got to. But he was determined to make this work.

"Booth?" She asked finally catching his attention.

"Sorry Bones?" He looked slightly embarrassed being caught day dreaming.

"I asked if you had checked the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sorry, got it all. I think I'm ready." He said glaring at the wheelchair in the corner.

"Come on Booth, you can try out the crutches when we get home…I mean…to my place…when we get to my place." Brennan pretended to smooth the bed sheet down to hide the red tinge in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I got it Bones. Come on Dorothy, Kansas it is!" Booth said as he hopped into the chair. "Lets boogie Bones."

They arrived at Brennan's an hour later and after some coordinated efforts they were both sitting comfortably on Brennan's couch.

"Bones, it looks like you never left this place." Booth said looking around at the still carefully arranged artifacts and still lively pot plants.

"I had a cleaning service come in twice a week to take care of most things. And even though I own the apartment the landlord was nice enough to keep an eye on the place, put all the things important to me in a safe at Hodgins' place. Easy"

"Yeah, easy." Booth said with a smile. "So I was thinking if it is not too much trouble maybe we could go over to Rebecca's tomorrow and pick up some more of my clothes?"

"Of course. We can pick up anything you want. There is plenty of room for it."

"Thanks Bones." Booth said taking a mouthful of his soda, seeing as he was still on painkillers beer was out. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. They had not spoken about their time apart, at all, since they had both arrived home. It had been easier to just talk about his recovery, catching up with other friends, planning what was going to happen. But not about their time apart. That was still raw. Inside they knew it was the best thing they could have done. Brennan needed to find herself, and Booth needed Brennan to learn that they could be them, and she could still be her. That is why he had not tried harder to convince her to stay. And why he'd left as well. He could of tried, he could of kissed her again, could of bought them both a plane ticket to the middle of nowhere together and told her that if she needed to get away from murder then they could do it together on some tropical island. But that wasn't the way, and he knew it. She needed to center herself, and he knew when she did he'd be waiting.

In the end they spent the day on the couch, he watched TV, she worked on her book, they talked about this and that until Booth began to drift off around 9, and Brennan began to usher him to bed before he fell completely asleep.

As they stood at their bedrooms doors, they were both struck by the intimate yet platonic moment.

"Well, goodnight Booth." Brennan said quietly. "You know where everything is, but if you need help let me know."

"Yeah Bones, thanks, good night."

"Booth…" Booth turned slowly to not lose balance on the crutches.

"Yeah Bones?"

Brennan took the two steps toward him and before he could react she had placed her hands on his shoulders, reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for coming home to me Booth, and I promise we will talk soon." Before he could respond she spun on her heels and disappeared behind her bedroom door, leaving a stunned Booth grinning like a fool in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, thanks for all the kind words guys! Part of me wants to just say to hell with it and bump this story to M and get to the good stuff…which is coming…but I don't want to have to end the story too quickly. And of course Angie has to give the obligatory best friend advice now they are back in DC so look out for a homecoming!_

"DAD!" Parker yelled out, racing to the car as Brennan was helping Booth out of the car, holding is crutches.

"Hey Bub how are ya?" Booth said finally standing upright, he held onto Bone's shoulder as he leaned down to kiss his son on the head and ruffle his hair.

"Good dad! Are you coming to my game tomorrow? Mum says she can drive you!" Parker asked playing with one of Booth's crutches. Brennan looked at Booth, trying to cover the slight hurt she was feeling. Parker took off like a rocket to announce their arrival to Rebecca, giving Brennan the perfect opening.

"Booth, why didn't you tell me Parker had a game. I'd be happy to drive you…I mean, unless you didn't want me to intrude on your time with him." It took everything Booth had not to just forget about his injuries and grab her.

"How can you say that, of course I don't mind, I've just asked so much already, and Rebecca was going anyway. But please…" he reached out to take her hand "if you don't mind spending the afternoon watching a bunch of kids hit a ball around. I'd love you to come."

Brennan straightened up and made sure he had a firm grasp of his crutches. "Thank you Booth. I'd like that. And it's no trouble driving you, my GPS is more than capable of finding us the most efficient route to the Parker's baseball pitch."

Booth started to correct her but thought better of it. "I'm sure it can Bones." Was all he said as they made their way up to the front door.

A little over two hours later and Booth was sitting there with a scowl on his face as Brennan and Rebecca loaded the last of the things Booth was taking back to Brennan's in her car.

"This is so wrong." He mumbled to himself.

Rebecca glared at him. "For the last time Seeley…" Brennan came up beside and they both looked at him "Shut up!" they said in unison then walked to the car laughing.

"My pride is severely damaged here, cut me a little slack." He said as Parker dropped down beside him on the other patio chair.

"Your alpha male status is in no danger Booth!" Brennan called out with an eye roll.

"Exactly Seeley," Rebecca joined in the teasing "you were injured in battle and now have the women of the village catering to your every whim, if anything you are officially "the man" now!"

Booth couldn't help but smile as Brennan came around the side of the car where he could see her. She was smiling at something Rebecca had whispered to her and the sun hit the side of her hair making the red hues almost ignite under the light change. He looked at his son, noticing he wasn't the only one taken in by the sight. "You know Parker, one day when a woman is driving you crazy, I want you to remember something."

"Yeah dad?" Parker asked, finally taking his eyes off Brennan.

"Most of the time, it's totally worth it."

Once everything was packed and Booth had slid into his seat, Brennan stashing his crutches in the back, he called Parker over for a hug.

"Ok little man, we've gotta go but we'll see you tomorrow." Parker looked confused at his words until the meaning finally clicked.

"Bones are you coming too?" He asked excitedly.

"If that's alright?" Brennan asked him.

"YEAH! Can we go for burgers after?" Parker said turning his attention back to Booth.

"You'll have to see what mum is doing for dinner bub."

"Oh, nothing yet." Rebecca cut in. "If Dr Brennan doesn't mind, maybe you could go for burgers and hang out a little and then bring him home. Say 7?"

Booth's eyes shot up to Bones, he did not want to intrude but the idea of finally having some real time with his son after nearly eight months was too hard for him to pass up. "Bones?" He asked quietly. Brennan shut the back door. "7 is fine Rebecca. Maybe we can get some ice cream. I myself see no sense in the empty calories however Booth is very fond of it."

"ALRIGHT!" Parker cheered. Bones hopped into the car as Booth shared one more hug with Parker then closed his door.

They drove in near silence for the most part, before Booth finally had to say something.

"Bones, thank you. So much."

"For what Booth?" She asked, genuinely not knowing.

"For everything. For letting me stay with you, for letting me bring all this stuff, for the time with Parker."

"Don't be ridiculous Booth, it's fine. It's what partners do, right?"

"We aren't partners though." Booth replied looking over at her. He caught the quiet gasp she made as the reality of it sunk in, and he felt terrible. "But we're friends." He said quickly. "Friends do that too."

"Yeah." Brennan said quietly. "Friends.

"No no no no no." Booth said. "Give me 5 minutes and I will have help here, you are not carrying all this inside alone Bones!"

"Booth I am perfectly capable of carrying a few bags from my car to my apartment." She said with a huff.

"But I am not capable of sitting back and watching you do it when it is my stuff!" The two descended into a bickering match when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Uh guys, maybe we could help?"

Brennan and Booth spun around and Brennan let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"ANGELA!"


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so grateful for all the kind words and the response to this story. Please feel free to shout out any ideas or things you want to see…well read. _

Brennan stood clutching Angela in a fierce hug. Hodgins had made his way over to Booth and gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder, mindful of his injuries.

"When did you get back?" Brennan asked finally releasing Angela and moving to embrace Hodgins with equal enthusiasm.

"Last night, we would have called but we wanted to ward off the jetlag and then surprise you." Angela said moving over to kiss Booth on the cheek. "Cam called us when you both got back to let us know what was going on, we came back as soon as we could. G-man I am so glad you are ok." She said giving him another kiss.

"Thanks Ange." Booth said with a slight blush.

"Angie, why don't you help Booth upstairs, Dr B and I will grab this and bring it up." Hodgins said already grabbing bags out of the car. Angela nodded in agreement and made her way over to hold the building door open for Booth to go through. She was already chatting away to him before he made it to the door.

"So, Dr B. Good to have you back." Hodgins said loading his arms with the first bags. "Geeze look at all this stuff, is Booth moving in?" He asked in jest at the amount of stuff in the car.

"Yes." Brennan replied.

"What?" Hodgins asked shocked

"Temporarily. He needs to find a new apartment, but while he is still on crutches it was easier for him to stay with me." Brennan answered, ever logical, ever oblivious. "I have to say, France seems to have been a good choice for you. You both look…"Brennan trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Happy?" Hodgins tried.

"Among other things, Angela is practically glow…OH!" Brennan said smiling. "She's…"

"NO!" Hodgins yelled.

"Hodgins, what, there are several indicators…"

"No no no."

"But…"

"No. Dr B, please. Don't say another word." Hodgins looked around as if someone was listening. "Don't say anything please. We don't know. Well, she doesn't know. I've been suspecting for the last week or two but she is totally oblivious and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why?" Brennan asked a little confused.

"Because she should figure it out. If one of us, the rational science types, tells her, then it takes all the fun out of her figuring it out, and then telling me, and then us telling everybody. That and it is really way too soon to tell anyone, generally speaking." Hodgins looked at her with such a pleading look she simply nodded.

"I accept your logic, and I agree. Although for someone as in tune as Angela is, I find it hard to believe she has no idea." Brennan said as she and Hodgins made their way up to the apartment.

"Drink?" Booth asked Angela as he was getting one out for himself.

"Here let me get that before you fall over." Angela said with a smile as she reached in and got herself a can of soda and Booth just decided not to fight her or save his pride and sat down at the kitchen island.

"So I'm pregnant." Angela said as Booth took a mouthful causing him to gasp.

"What?"

"Yeah, for real this time. I think." Angela said sitting beside him.

"Well congratulations. But why are you telling me, I mean just me, now?"

"Well Hodgins doesn't know yet…"

"Whoa!" Booth said holding his hands up signaling her to stop talking.

"BECAUSE…" Angela said speaking over him. "I don't know, officially. I mean I know. But I don't have any proof. And it is way too soon to tell anyone, but I needed to tell someone." Angela said with a smile.

"Well, unofficially, congratulations." Booth said holding is soda up as a toast.

"Thanks studly. So, you're staying here. How's that going?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what Angela was really asking.

"Nothing's happened Ange." Just be honest, Booth thought to himself.

"But…" Angela prompted.

"I honestly don't know. I mean we're back here, sooner than we had planned so the whole 'take some time to put things into perspective' thing hasn't really gone that well."

"I'm sorry but if you ask me the last thing you guys needed was more time to think yourselves out of the greatest thing you could have." Angela replied.

"Me, that's true. Her, not so much. I was asking a lot of her. She needed to process, I get it."

"I guess, deep down I think she knows what she wants, and that scared her because she's never wanted it before." Angela thought out loud. "But what do you want Booth?"

"Just her Angela, that's all I've ever wanted. Just her."

Before Angela could respond the door to Brennan's apartment opened and Brennan herself came through lugging a large portion of Booth's belongings. Brennan saw Booth automatically move to help her.

"Sit down Booth, your assistance would be of no benefit in your current condition." Brennan said between dropping bags on the floor.

"Dude, burn!" Hodgins grinned as he walked through the door equally as loaded up with bags.

"Why did you do it all at once, you could have hurt yourself." Angela said moving over to Hodgins to help him unload.

"Dr B dared me." Hodgins said with a smirk.

"What! No, I merely stated that it would be amusing to see if we could move it in one trip, for the sake of time efficiency."

"Yeah she dared me." Hodgins said again. Brennan simply smiled and came over to Booth with a small paper bag.

"Here." She said handing it to him before walking off. "You can put them anywhere." She called over her shoulder.

"Oh that is too easy." Angela said with a snicker.

"Behave you." Hodgins said leaning in for a kiss. Booth was too preoccupied to notice them however, as he began to pull several framed photos of Parker and Parker and himself from the bag. Angela noticed what he was looking at and felt an optimistic twinge for her two friends.

"I think she knows what she wants too Booth." Angela said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"So," Brennan came back into the room "can you two stay for dinner?"

It was hours later when Hodgins and Angela finally said their good nights with Angela and Brennan planning to take Cam to lunch the following Monday. It was nice for all of them to be together again. No one mentioned when Angela did not have any wine, claiming jetlag still, no one made any comment about Brennan helping cut Booth's food and setting up his plate before she even served herself up. They were just together again and it felt good.

"See, perfect height Bones, and I can do this one handed." Booth said as he began to wash the dishes perched on one of Brennan's bar stools. "You just dry and do the walking." The two worked in silence before Brennan couldn't take the quiet.

"Angela and Hodgins seem very happy."

"Yeah, it's nice. Good they found each other again." Booth agreed. "So, I need to thank you again."

"For what?" Brennan asked, but knowing exactly what he meant this time.

"The pictures, Bones. That was really wonderful. I guess I didn't think about getting those out until I had somewhere to put them."

"You have somewhere Booth. I want you to feel at home here." Brennan said stepping to stand in front of him. His position on the stool made her just that much taller than him and she felt herself move closer. Booth slowly opened his legs a little further apart to make a space for her to stand as he tugged her by the hand to bring her as close to him as possible. Not knowing where else to put them, Brennan rested her hands on Booth's shoulders.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Brennan asked, unable to be anything but straight forward.

"No." Booth replied.

"O...wait, what? Why?" Pulling her head back slightly, causing Booth to laugh at her reaction.

"Because we need to talk Bones. We need to sit and go about things the right way, not just let a moment take over like we normally do. That and you've got something on your face." Booth said completely straight faced.

"What, where?" Brennan asked moving to try and find a reflective surface to look in.

"Right…THRERE!" Booth said as scooped up a small handful of bubbles and squished them on her cheek.

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed reeling back with a laugh. She grabbed the dishtowel and wiped her cheek then swatted him with the towel.

"Hey I'm injured!" Booth laughed, fighting off the dishtowel attack. "Next Saturday."

"What about it?" Brennan asked.

"We talk. We use the week to keep sorting out everything here. Then Saturday, we talk." He said, trying to ignore the fact she was still standing so close. Brennan looked down at her feet and Booth wondered what she was trying to figure out when she looked at him with a small smile.

"Would it be alright to hug you?" She asked. Booth could barely hold himself in check as he drew her into his arms and just held her. As she turned her face into his neck Booth could barely hold back the groan as he felt her breath on his skin. _OH God it's gonna be a long week _he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have to say I loved writing that last chapter. I have wanted to write that bubble scene for ages! And I am so glad Angela is back for me to play with, I love writing her! Well, as they say, on with the show._

Angela, Brennan and Cam were sitting at the table on Hodgins', well Angela and Hodgins', balcony, one of them anyway. The size of the estate was still overwhelming at times to Angela, but she was getting used to it. The three women were laughing hysterically over a story Angela was telling about Jack being locked outside of their hotel room on a side trip they took to Ireland in nothing but his boxers while Angela was in the shower. They spent the afternoon having a lunch and catching up properly without anyone else around.

"So Cam, from what you said in your emails, you and Paul are going well." Angela said once she had caught her breath. Cam sat back and took a deep breath to calm herself and stop her own giggles.

"You know it really is. I think this might be a long term thing."

"Really?" Angela asked leaning forward. "How long term?"

"I was thinking, maybe, forever." Cam said breaking out into a big smile. "For some reason, and I know how Hallmark movie of the week this sounds, it just keeps getting better. I know it has only been 11 months but…it just works. Michelle likes him, not just likes him because I do, she really likes him. Once she got over the whole "he gave me a pap smear" thing of course. I'll come home and they've already cooked dinner together, she helped him pick out my birthday present, it was really important to me that they got along, and they do. I really want this to work out."

"Sounds like it is working out just fine." Angela said. "Why don't you ask him to move in with you?"

"I've actually been trying to figure out a way to do that." Cam admitted.

Brennan sat up straighter. "If I may offer some advice, I suggest a direct approach."

"Really?" Cam asked "You think I should just hand him a key and say pack your bags?"

"Yes. It was fairly effective the other night when I asked Booth to kiss me." Angela and Cam both had to choke down the mouthfuls of water they had taken in.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked leaning across the table. "You asked Booth to kiss you?"

"Technically I asked him if he was going to kiss me. But he said no. I do believe Paul will be more receptive to your invitation however." Brennan asked going back to her strawberries. Cam and Angela just looked at each other in exasperation.

"Hang on, he said no?" Angela said in disbelief.

"Yes, but it was for the best." Brennan stated simply.

"Unbelievable." Cam muttered under her breath.

"Ok sweetie, you need to start filling in the blanks here. Why did you ask Booth if he was going to kiss you?" Angela said in her typical "talking to Brennan" tone. This time it was Brennan's turn to sit back.

"Can I ask your opinion, complete objectivity, total honesty?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." "Of course." Cam and Angela answered.

"Do you think I am capable of loving Booth?" It was the first time Cam had heard Brennan speak about herself in any way other than confident. Cam looked to Angela for permission to speak first, Angela gave a small nod to go ahead.

"Brennan, I have known Booth for 17 years. We have a history, equal parts painful and beautiful. Despite the two, very brief, ventures into something more, we are one of those rare examples of male/female just friends, but I love him. Now I mention all that to establish that, even though I know how much I love the big guy, I can say without a doubt no one could, or ever will, love that man the way you do." Cam reached out and took Brennan's hand in hers. "And I can also say, his heart is so full of you, there is no doubt he feels the same way."

The three women sat in silence, Angela and Cam waiting for the fallout from Cam's declaration.

"He wants to talk…on Saturday." Brennan said quietly.

"About?" Cam asked in confusion. Angela and Brennan both looked at her. "Oh!" she said understanding.

"He said we need to do this the right way and not let the moment take over. Do I let moments take over? I've always prided myself on my rational decision making and meticulous attention to all details." Brennan said looking for validation.

"Normally, sweetie, that's true. But you and Booth, you get caught up in each other. Like what you told me happened outside the Hoover building after your meeting with Sweets about his book. It was a moment, and it took over."

"But ultimately I made the right decision, look at what happened. We both left."

"No," Angela countered "you left because of the decision. Which, although it kills me to say it, was the right choice. You are looking at a huge shift in your personal paradigm sweetie. You needed time to sort it all out. "

Brennan sat and thought for a moment before finally speaking. "I want to love him. I want him to know what he means to me, but if…if I hurt him, I couldn't live with myself." Brennan said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh sweetie, I think you know that this is worth…any risk. But I don't think you are going to hurt him. Not at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sometimes you just have to believe. No evidence, no data, you just…" Cam said.

"…go with your gut." Brennan finished for her.

"Exactly." Cam smiled.

"I think we can all agree though sweetie, it's time. You and Booth have to sort this once and for all." Angela said popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.

The rest of the afternoon continued with laughter and a few suggestions on just what Brennan could do after she and Booth had "talked", which were mostly from Angela and even had Cam blushing at one stage.

Brennan arrived home to find Booth asleep on her couch, his injured foot propped up on the cushions. He looked liked he belonged there. Brennan took a minute to stare at him, she found herself responding to the black tee shirt he was wearing. She was lost in her thoughts when his voice cut through making her jump "You know it is a little strange watching someone sleeping."

"I th…thought you were asleep. Sorry"

"Sniper Bones, I heard you coming up the hall." He said finally sitting up. "How was your lunch?"

"It was…nice." Brennan said evasively.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"There was girl talk. The three of you together, after 8 months, yep definite girl talk. Dangerous."

Brennan just smiled and began to walk down the hall before saying over her shoulder "Did you know Angela is double jointed?" There was nothing but silence from the couch as Brennan quickly hung up the coat she'd been wearing and threw off her shoes. She made her way back down the hall to make a coffee and could not resist teasing him. Leaning down next to his ear she whispered softly "For the record, so am I." Brennan didn't look back but heard Booth flop back on the couch and mumble "oh god" as she made her way to the kitchen with a soft chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

The week seemed to pass by both slowly and at lightening speed, and by Thursday afternoon Brennan and Booth were practically vibrating with the tension between them. Although nothing had happened like their impromptu hug, much to Booth's dismay, there had been one or two steamy looks over a coffee in the morning, and Brennan had started displaying her affection in a more open manner when they were alone. Touching his head, resting her head on his shoulder when they watched TV, and every time she did something like it, Booth simply sat still, just daring to breathe, not trusting himself to control his reaction if he acknowledged it. He could tell what the scientist in her was doing, experimenting. Every touch, look, every intimate gesture was a test to see her own reaction and the outcome. He was more than happy to be a lab rat for her.

As they arrived home from Booth's doctor in the afternoon, they both flopped down onto the couch exhausted from the week of paper work, phone calls, meetings, appointments and email trying to kick start their lives back in DC. Booth had started the ball rolling on his discharge the previous day, and although part of him thought he was abandoning his post, he had told her he felt he had done a lot of good in the time he was there, and with moment of hesitation, that he had more important things here in DC.

"How does pizza sound?" Booth asked rolling his head to look at her.

"Not cooking sounds great." Brennan agreed with a smile. "I am going to have a shower, you should too, then we can do some of the physio exercises for your wrist." Booth looked at his now bandage free wrist. He had exercises to do every day for the next four weeks just as a precaution.

"Sure, sounds good, we should be done by the time the pizza gets here then."

The two moved towards their rooms, Brennan followed Booth into his and pulled the garbage bag of the nightstand in the room. Booth sat on the bed while she pulled the bag up and covered the cast.

"I can not wait until I can have a proper shower." Booth grumbled.

"Soon enough Booth. You'd rather be totally healed wouldn't you?" Brennan asked.

"Of course, it's just annoying not being able to drive, or play with Parker." without responding Brennan reached in and kissed his cheek, lingering with her face next to his.

"Soon enough Booth." She said again as she left the room. Booth just watched her leaving, resisting the urge to touch his cheek.

A while later Brennan stood in the kitchen getting out plates and caving in and making a small salad to go with the pizza. As she turned to the fridge she was greeted by a shirtless Booth standing at the doorway, watching her like a starving man staring at a banquet. She was in low hanging black sweat pants and a white tank top, her hair up in a pony tail and Booth could smell her body lotion.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were out here, I was just throwing this in the trash, I ripped it kicking it off." He said holding up the garbage bag. "I'm just going to go grab a shirt." Brennan turned back to the counter.

"Don't bother on my account." She mumbled to herself, thinking she was alone. It was all of four seconds before she felt him against her back and his hands on her waist. The strip of skin between her pants and top being lucky enough to feel his fingers directly touching her. She let out a gasp _how does he move so fast and quietly in a cast? _

"Temperance, was that a suggestion, order or wish?" She just about melted as he whispered her given name into her ear.

"Oh god." She spun around, mindful of him losing his balance. Before she could stop herself her hands were on his chest. He tugged her closer and her arms wrapped around him, she began to stroke up and down his back softly causing him to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

"What are we doing Bones?" He asked quietly. His question was all she needed to clear her head.

"The wrong thing." She said slowly pulling back as Booth groaned. "We said we'd talk, and I think it's important we do Booth."

"You're right, you always are though." He said with a smirk.

"Go!" Brennan said pushing him away, not sure if she was directing him, or just getting another feel of his chest. Booth didn't care either way as he made his way back to the bedroom leaving a flushed

Brennan behind.

Much later the two sat on Booths couch watching a movie, although Brennan still saw television in general a waste of time, she had come to enjoy an occasional movie with Booth, she was still deciding if it was the activity or the company. It had turned into a chilly night and Brennan had grabbed a small blanket she always left on the couch and wrapped it around her.

Booth looked over and started to tug on the blanket, knowing the reaction it would get. Two or three later he finally got it.

"Stop it Booth!"

"Well stop hogging the blanket."

"If you want a blanket, got get one."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?"

Before she could counter back, she had an even better idea. Booth was sitting with his injured foot out on the ground and his other leg up on the chair, his back against the large arm rest.

"Scoot back and stretch your leg out along the sofa." She said moving forward so he could. Like anything she said, he just went with it. And he was glad he did, no sooner was he stretched out, she moved across and sat in the now empty space in front of him, her back to him and she lay back against him and spread the blanket over them both. He felt her tense suddenly and sit up, looking back at him. "Is this ok?" she asked, not sure if she was going to far. Without moving, Booth just reached his arm around her and put his palm to her stomach guiding her back to him. She settled in and when he went to move his hand she grabbed them both and covered them with her own over her stomach.

It was new, it was sweet and it was torture too. Somewhere during the movie, Brennan had moved one of her hands to rest on the top of Booth's thigh, and the other was resting on top of his, their fingers laced together,that meant Booth had a free hand he was not sure he could control. He began to run his finger tips along the skin the was revealed by her tank top riding up slightly. Her entire body turned to goose flesh which he took as a good sign, Brennan's free hand came to his and simply pressed his down and moved her shirt so his entire palm was pressed against the bare skin of her stomach. He could not help moving his hand slightly before he stopped and pressed his hand flat again.

"You feel like silk." he all but growled into her ear. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Seeley" she said on her next breath and that was all it took. Booth kept one hand on her stomach and with the other pulled her face around to his.

"Are you going to kiss me?" he asked, just like she had in the kitchen. Again, reality sunk in, but he was not so easily defeated.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"What about Saturday?" Booth asked, giving her one more chance to put the breaks on.

"Surely, one kiss couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Just one."

"Just one." And with that Brennan moved that final centimeter in and covered her lips with his own.

Twenty minutes later when her lips felt bruised and somehow the tank top she was wearing had come up past her breasts she finally put both her hands on his chest and moved back. Panting heavily she sat facing him with a smile, adjusting her shirt.

"We have to stop."

Booth wanted to cry. But he knew she was right. If they gave in and let this happen with so many unanswered questions between them it would not be right. He sat up slightly and cupped her face in his hand.

"48 hours." He said. She smiled back at him and stood up.

"Good night Booth."

She made her way down to the bedroom, her legs only slightly shaky from the little make out session on the couch. Behind the closed door, Brennan finally let the smile she been keeping in break out on to her face. _That's right Seeley Booth. 48 hours, just you wait._


	8. Chapter 8

_I have to say you guys are the greatest! There is one review I want to point out that mentioned the use of the first names kind of threw them. WOOHOO. I was kind of going for that. I think I was going for it in a different way, but the thing is every time I watch The Boy in The Tree, when ever Booth says "...Temperance, you got that one right..." I always think 'that is so wrong he should be naked.' So that is kind of what I was going for there. _

The next morning at breakfast, Brennan was worried it would be awkward between her and Booth, but the minute he stole a piece of her fruit from her plate and gave her a certain charm smile, she knew things were fine. More than fine.

About an hour later the two were showered and dressed and reading emails at the kitchen table when the doorbell rang.

"That's for you." Brennan said not looking up.

"It's your apartment how can it be for me?" Booth asked.

"I'm quite certain it is for you." Brennan said again. Booth stood up and moved to the front door.

"You know if you didn't want to get up you could have just said, I'd like to point out I'm the one with the broken..." Booth was cut off as soon as he opened the door.

"DAD!" Parker launched himself at Booth wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Bub, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"Hey Seeley." Rebecca said stepping through the door after Booth had moved to let Parker in. Parker ran to the kitchen, dropping his backpack near the counter.

"Hey Bones!" Booth could hear him chatting away to Bones as he turned his attention back to Rebecca.

"Becs, what's going on?" Booth asked gesturing for her to enter the apartment.

"I take it Dr Brennan didn't ruin the surprise. I have a huge work dinner this evening and Parker's sitter is sick. I called Dr Brennan yesterday and she said it was fine for me to bring Parker here. Parker had a half day because of a staff conference anyway so I called the school, and once I then convinced Dr Brennan he would do two hours of school work here, she agreed to take him now, and I'm going to pick him up around lunch time tomorrow." Rebecca explained.

"That...sounds great! Thank you." Booth said leaning forward kissing her cheek.

"Seeley, you don't have to thank me for seeing your son, I hate that you feel you need to. Listen, can we talk for minute out there." Rebecca asked indicating the hall with a non of her head. The two stepped into the hall and Booth closed the door over without letting it fully latch shut.

"So I take it you and Dr Brennan..." Rebecca left the question open.

"No...not yet anyway. We are going to talk about a few things tomorrow." Booth said looking down at his feet.

"Can I ask something?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Booth said, trying to cover his hesitation.

"I know that it is not really my business, and I know that you think of Parker before anything else without fail when making decisions like this, but yours is not the only Booth heart that Dr Brennan has captured. She knows that right?" Rebecca asked.

"He's here now isn't he?" Booth replied with a tone of assurance. "We haven't spoken yet, but I'm sure Bones knows that what we decide impacts Parker. I'll talk to him as well tonight, let him know things might be changing."

"Thanks. I know I have no right to sound as if I don't trust you after Drew and Brent, but this seems, a lot bigger. Bigger than anything either of us have had since, well, forever. And I like Dr Brennan, she's a good person for Parker to be around, even if she is slightly awkward, it's endearing. I just...don't want Parker hurt. God I think I get why you were so worried about Drew and Brent, I'm not trying to be horrible..."

"You are just being a mom Rebecca...hey, at least you didn't run a background check on her." Booth said making fun of himself.

The two went back into the apartment to find Brennan and Parker sitting at the table, Parker's work already laid out in the order it was going to be done. Math sheet, English sheet, spelling list, art assignment and finally three chapters of his book to read.

"Thanks again Dr Brennan, now are you sure you are going to be fine with 2 Booth men in your house for 24 hours?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

"I'm sure Parker can help me keep his dad in line. Right Parker?"

"You bet! Are we making Mac and Cheese for dinner?" The three adults just laughed and Rebecca moved over to kiss her son goodbye.

"I think you are going to be just fine. Now Parker, remember, this is Dr Brennan's apartment so be careful ok?"

"Yes mom." Parker said already focusing on his math work.

Rebecca left with one final goodbye as Booth saw her out. He couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. The two most important people in his world sitting side by side doing 4th grade math. Brennan seemed to sense him staring and met his eye with a smile. Booth smiled back and moved over to sit down with the two, wanting to reach over and kiss her in thanks, but not wanting to concern his son before they could talk.

"Ok bub! How's about we knock this homework out of the way and get to the good stuff?" Booth said clapping his hands together.

"You bet! Can we go to the park?" Parker asked.

"You'll have to ask Bones. She's driving." Booth said passing the conversation to Brennan, who looked a little worried.

"Well Parker, we have to get some groceries if you want Mac and Cheese. But I hear there is an area there with auditory and visually stimulating electronic game devices children your age enjoy."

"Huh?" Parker asked confused.

"She means the arcade bub." Booth translated.

"Oh! Can we go?" Parker asked excited now he understood.

"Sure thing bub. We can keep out of Bones' way while she is grabbing the groceries."

A while later as Parker was already feeding coins into one of the games Booth was hesitant to leave Brennan.

"Are you sure you are ok with us staying here? You are cooking, you shouldn't have to get the shopping alone too."

"I'll be fine Booth. You just have fun with Parker, and you can do the dishes later." She said pointing at the both of them.

"Deal." Booth agreed.

"Ok well I shouldn't be too long."

After the shopping was done and the three were on their way back to Brennan's, Booth was sulking in the front seat.

"You know you are meant to be the grown up Booth." Brennan said teasing him.

"It's fine." Booth said shortly.

"No, it's not fine, you're sulking."

"It's NOT possible!" Booth said finally losing it, causing both Parker and Brennan to laugh hysterically. "How does a 12 year old kid beat a former sniper at a shooting game? There was something wrong with my gun."

"Obviously the boy was more familiar with the styling of the game Booth. That and hand eye coordination does diminish as you get older." Brennan replied, referring to the young boy who had bet Booth $5 he could beat him on any game in the arcade. Booth, although wary of accepting a bet, of any kind, knew the kid had just gone through all his allowance that week and was looking for a way to get some back.

"Come on Dad, I beat you at Guitar Hero all the time." Parker said, trying to help him see the bright side.

"Yeah but you cheat." Booth said throwing a candy wrapper at his son in jest.

"I do not!" Parker laughed trowing the wrapper back at him.

The three continued to laugh all the way home. It was not the way Booth had pictured spending his day, but it was perfect.

Later that night, after dinner while Booth and Parker watched TV, Brennan had excused herself to do some work in her office, leaving the two boys to talk.

"So bub, I need your advice." Booth said to Parker.

"You need my advice?" Parker clarified. "Isn't it meant to be the other way around?"

"No, well, yeah normally, but you are my best pal, so I need your advice on something. Man to man."

"Ok, shoot." Parker said.

"You like Bones, don't you bud?"

"Sure. She's cool. I mean, for a girl." Parker said with shrug of his shoulders.

"So, you don't mind us hanging out with her?" Booth asked.

"No, it's cool. You like hanging out with her, it's fine."

"Buddy, I don't want you to say you don't mind just because I like hanging out with her. You can tell me if you don't like it."

"What? No dad I like it...why? Does Bones not want me to hang out with you guys?" Parker asked sounding hurt.

"Gosh bud no way. Bones loves you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind because, well, I was thinking we might be hanging out a bit more."

"Why?"

"Well I thought I might ask Bones to be my girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like girlfriend. Like how Brent was your mom's boyfriend."

"No, Dad, I know what a girlfriend is. But what do you mean ask her. Isn't Bones already your girlfriend?" Parker asked confused.

"No, bub, what made you think that?" Booth asked, wondering how transparent his feelings had actually been this whole time.

"Well, you do everything together. And you know all about her. You have pictures of you guys in your house. Well when you had a house. And when we were at the hospital when you came home she was holding your hand. Isn't that what girlfriend's do?" Parker asked. Booth was a little stunned at his son's speech.

"So, you've thought Bones was my girlfriend this whole time?" Booth asked.

"Well, yeah. But I wondered why she didn't cook in your shirt." Parker said looking back to the TV.

"Huh?" Was all Booth could muster.

"One night when I stayed at Jason's house, I came down in the morning to get a glass of water and when I came into the kitchen, Jason's dad's girlfriend Margie was cooking breakfast, but she was wearing his dad's shirt. Like mom used to wear Brent's. And Ryan's step mom does it too." Booth stuggled between being mortified at the amount of under dressed women Parker had apparently seen in his life, and suppressing the image of Bones standing cooking in nothing but one of his dress shirts. Booth decided to just stick to his original goal.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked Bones to be my girlfriend? I mean we'll still hang out and everything, but she'll be around. And it means a lot to have the three of us together."

"Sure Dad, but we have got to teach her about hockey, what goods a girlfriend that doesn't know hockey?" Parker said with exasperation.

Rebecca picked Parker up after joining them for lunch the next day, and was not to surprised to see Parker reach out and hug Brennan goodbye after he had his father. Booth and Brennan were fixing up the dishes from lunch and both were aware of the tension in the room. Having Parker had distracted them, and now they were alone it was clear what was on both their minds.

"So Bones," Booth said, not following it with anything.

"So Booth," She said turning to face him. They both opened their mouths to speak.

"It's Saturday."


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes...here it is...Saturday! Now can I get an awww? You didn't think I'd make you wait another day did you? I hope you all get the warm and fuzzies and I do not disappoint. As I said, I want this to be a looong piece, this is not going to be a case of "one kiss and happily ever after" so shout out ideas or wishes – the more crazy the better! I got a call for angst and I came up with something, and even thinking it made me tear up- how does that sound? And now may I present...Saturday._

The two stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. They both knew this conversation was going to change their lives, or the immediate future at least.

"Coffee?" Booth asked, desperate for something to do.

"Maybe later. I think we would be more comfortable in the living room." Brennan turned and left the room without waiting for an answer. Booth followed her in and the two sat on the sofa, both trying not to think of the last time they had sat here together, or think without blushing at least.

"So this is, awkward." Booth said unable to look at Brennan.

"It doesn't have to be." Brennan said quietly. "We've always been able to talk. I don't want that to change."

"I know." Booth agreed "Me either." There was another uneasy silence before Brennan finally spoke.

"Angela told me, that this was important, because everything, and I believe I understand her correctly when I paraphrase, we've always been too scared to want is...right here."

"Angela is a wise woman. And she's right. This is important."

"I propose a truth zone." Brennan said.

"You...a truth zone?" Booth laughed.

"Booth!" A hint of indignation in her voice.

"Sorry, sorry. That's sounds like a good idea." Booth agreed still grinning at her.

"Ok, first, this is hard for me. I have...so much I want, need, to say to you. But I find that even though my vocabulary is quite extensive, I am not sure how to say what I wish correctly. You've told me before to speak from my heart, I want you to know, this time, I am trying Booth." The honesty behind her words was raw and pure.

"I know Bones, and if it makes you feel better, I am not sure what to say either."

"I find that comforting, yes. Illogical as it is." Brennan took a deep breath and closed her eyes._ This is it _she thought. "I decided many years ago, relationships hurt. I know that I'm not the only person who has lost someone they love, or been hurt, but you have to understand. After I lost my parents, I lost Russ, my extended family wouldn't take me in, and 4 out of my 6 foster parents should have been put in jail. So although people say that you have to let others in, I find that they have not experienced true loss and are therefore ill equipped to offer such advice. If they had, they may be more understanding." Booth wanted to stop her talking and just hold her. But he knew she had to do this.

"Before we met, I had found the balance. I could engage socially enough to get by, usually just for professional reasons, but I never stayed long enough for anyone to want to get really close. Not until I met Angela, and then a month later, you. That day we met in my class, I had what I can only describe as an extreme physical response to you."

"You thought I was hot." Booth said nudging her with his fist, trying to relax her.

"Your symmetry was pleasing yes. But this was something I could not quantify, and then before our fight, when we kissed, it felt different."

"That's one word for it." Booth said _toe curling spine tingling life altering religious experience also works _he thought.

"And then, six years happened. You became my best friend, and above all else taught me how to trust. Angela is partly responsible for this as well, but I would not have half the courage I do now if it was not for you." Brennan said smiling. "But now we're here and I...really don't know what to do. I can trust you with anything, but I can not trust myself to not hurt you. And if I ever hurt you that way, if I ever hurt your heart..." When she began to tear up Booth decided she needed a break and thought it was time he bared a little of his soul.

"I understand what you mean, about losing people, and hurt. I've told you before it was my grandfather who saved me, without him..." Booth didn't need to follow through. "And when I had Parker I was so terrified I was going to be like my old man..."

"You are an excellent father Booth, nothing like your own." Brennan said finally reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Thanks Bones. But I was still scared. You know I can't even yell at him. I discipline him, and most of the time he's a good kid anyway, but I can't even raise my voice because all I hear is my father yelling at me. Part of me is also scared for...anyone close to me. My father promised to love my mother forever, he promised God to love, honour and protect her. Then he smashed a dinner plate against the side of her face when he didn't like the way the potatoes tasted one night. I have that temper in me Bones, I've seen it. Like now, I am going to ask you to promise me you never tell me where any of those foster homes were, because I'd be there in a second. If I ever lost control like that with, you, I could not live with myself. I guess what I am getting at is, as scared as I am what could happen, I can't let it stop me from being with Parker as much as possible. I can't let it stop me being with someone. I just do what I can to make it work." Booth took a breath and let himself shake off the memory of his father.

"I didn't leave you." He said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"To go to Afghanistan, I didn't leave you."

"Well no, technically I left you, I decided to accept the Maluku project first."

"You didn't leave me Bones, you needed it."

"That's what Angela said. We needed to make sure we could still be ourselves and be us." Brennan agreed.

"Bones, I would never want you to forget who you are. And I hope you feel the same about me. I know how much I valued our partnership, and I admit part of me wishes we could put the bad guys away together forever. But I don't want you to turn your back on what makes you, you."

"So, hypothetically, if we were in a sexual relationship and I was given the chance to go on an extended project overseas, you'd be alright with that?"

"No." Booth answered honestly. "But I'd be ok knowing you were coming home to me if that counts."

"Thank you for your honesty. For the record, I would be uncomfortable with you going to Afghanistan again. But I accept the possibility."

"Ok now that we've got out past and that out of the way, I need to apologise."

"For what?" Brennan asked.

"For pushing you...that night. At Sweets' office. I was, am..." Booth stopped, unsure he should say it.

"What Booth?" She asked. Booth turned to look at her completely and said a prayer in his mind.

"I'm so...in love with you Bones. And I just thought that it was the moment, but it wasn't. It was a moment, not the moment. And I pushed you and I'm sorry."

Brennan sat silent. If she moved she was sure she would shatter.

"Oh god I shouldn't have said that...crap...see I did it again, I'm sorry, I was just trying to..."

"Do you mean it?" She asked raising a hand to stop him talking.

"What?"

"What you said. Do you mean it?" She asked again. Well, no point in lying, Booth thought.

"Yes." He said, unsure of what was coming.

"I told you that I believed in love because of you. So if I was to tell you that I'm still unsure of the purpose of marriage, and I can't think 50 years ahead because right now tomorrow is scary enough, and that I am going to make mistakes. Would you believe that I believe in love because of you, because of how much I am in love with you?" Brennan could barely breathe after her declaration, the tension between them was again hanging like a thick fog they could almost touch. His silence was killing her. "Say something Booth."

"I'm done talking." Was all he muttered before he reached out and grabbed her. The second his lips touched hers they both felt that metaphorical wall crumbling between them. The fear, pain, confusion, it was all part of the process to get to this one moment. Booth found his hands roaming over her back before tangling one in her hair. They let themselves have a few indulgent moments before Brennan finally had to pull back and gasp for air. Booth began lightly nuzzling her neck with his nose, almost giddy at the fact she was letting him. Just as we was about to take an indulgent nibble of her ear she pulled him back to reality.

"Booth, stop."

"Do I have to?" Booth asked, already moving back to look at her.

"If you don't, then we'll get carried away. And your cast is not conducive to coitus."

"Making love Bones, and you're right."

"I generally am."

"Aaaaand" He cut back in. "I'm not making love to you until we've had at least 5 proper dates."

"WHAT?" Brennan jumped up. Booth could not help the laughter.

"Bones I'm flattered, but we've just spent the last 20 minutes discussing how important this is. I want to do this right Bones. Not thinking about anything else, expectations, our past, or what Angela has said. We need to do this right. Whatever happens between us I want to give it the best chance. And there is too much between us to just jump into bed. Plus I want all the fun first date stuff." Booth said moving to stand in front of her.

"First date stuff?" Brennan asked as he took her hands in his.

"You know. Stuff. I want to see you in a new dress, and the jewelery you only use for dates..."

"What makes you think..."

"Every woman does Bones. I want to smell your perfume that you only wear on special occasions. You don't wear it to work because you don't want any smell to cover potential olfactory evidence or chemical traces. Not to mention you smell...amazing without it anyway. Then I want to see what kind of cocktail you like to order before a great Italian dinner. And when we sit down I want to see what colour your hair turns in the light of a single candle on the dinner table. And after, I want to see what colour your eyes are when you're dancing in an outside courtyard under the stars after one or two red wines. And after all that I want to know how your lips taste after sharing an ice cream sundae with caramel and chocolate..."

Booth lost her at that point, she grabbed him and once again was kissing him for all she was worth and he actually had to sit them back down before he guided her back to one of the bedrooms.

"Oh god Bones" he said barely breaking the contact between their lips. "You have no idea how much...this is..." Booth couldn't think of the end to his sentence when Brennan ran her hand up his chest under his shirt. It was only a few minutes until Brennan was pinned underneath Booth on the couch, her shirt buttons at some staged had been undone and Booth was kissing along her ribs. It was his sudden yelp of pain that cleared the passion coloured fog from Brennan's mind.

"Are you alright?" She asked between heavy breaths. He was straightening out his leg and adjusting the skewed strap on his cast. 

"Yeah, I zigged when I should have zagged." He said holding his ankle through the cast." Brennan looked at him confused. "I just moved it the wrong way." He said stretching his leg out. Brennan suddenly turned away from him and began to do her shirt up.

"Don't bother on my account." He mumbled in jest. Brennan was ready to shoot back an admonishment when she had an idea. Without missing a beat Brennan simply did the button above and below her breasts up and left the rest of the shirt open. Her flat stomach on display for Booth who was sure he was drooling as he looked at her creamy skin. The pain in his foot long forgotten.

"We have a while before dinner. Did you want to watch a movie then maybe grab something from the Deli and take it to the park? It's supposed to be a nice night?" Brennan asked.

"Sounds good except for one thing." Booth said.

"And what's that?"

"You'll have to do your shirt up." He grinned cheekily. "Come on, lets make coffee and pick a movie." Booth started to walk to th kitchen and grabbed Brennan's hand as he went. Without over thinking it she simply held his hand followed him, stopping just as they entered.

"So, are we...us I guess?" She asked a little unsure, hoping the entire thing had not been for nothing. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and played with her hair absent mindedly.

"We've always been us Bones. But now we're us on every level...I can't believe I just said that." Booth groaned with embarrassment.

"I can't either." Brennan said with a laugh. It was cheesy but Brennan understood the sentiment. They were always them, they just had to let it happen in it's own time. The two were fixing coffee in silence sharing small grins here and there when Brennan finally spoke.

"So, I start back at the Jeffersonian on Tuesday."

"And I have my meeting with Hacker and the other suits on Monday."

"And if all is well with our foot you'll be just in support bandages in two weeks."

"Sounds about right. I think it was more the fact I have not moved it properly in a while that hurt before, not that I actually moved it." Booth explained.

"So factoring in me starting work, you potentially starting back at work, you coming out of your cast the following Friday, we could have 3 proper dates. Two this coming weekend and one after you get your cast off."

"Your point?" Booth asked cautiously. Not sure where she was going.

"If I promise to show you just how double jointed I am would you consider amending your 5 date rule to 3?"

Before he could respond she sauntered off back to the living room leaving Booth practically hyperventilating. Noticing he had not stopped pouring his coffee only when the hot liquid ran down the outside of the mug burning his fingers. _Oh...mercy_ he nearly cried.


End file.
